Vestigios del pasado
by Valgreys
Summary: La historia del faraón sin nombre había terminado. Después de miles de años de constante lucha, Atem encontraría por fin el descanso eterno, o al menos eso se esperaba, sin embargo, las cosas podrían no haber terminado con el duelo ceremonial. "Y es que el sol, aún con todo su esplendor y grandeza, se ve ensombrecido por la oscuridad que lo envuelve." (Historia en Hiatus)


Aquí Valgreys haciendo su debut en el fandom con mi pareja favorita *o* Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir sobre ellos pero hasta ahora se dio la oportunidad, espero les guste este capítulo de introducción. Puede que éste sea cortito, pero solo es el principio, siempre empiezo así, luego hago testamentos X'D  
Mejor ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo el capítulo X'D

 _ **Nostalgia**_

Cerca de dos años habían transcurrido desde aquella vez; atrás quedaron los peligrosos duelos en el reino de las sombras, las historias de faraones milenarios y las mágicas arenas del desierto egipcio. Sí, el mal por fin había sido vencido, la paz retornó al mundo y el periodo de clama que disfrutaban hoy en día en ciudad Domino era evidencia de ello.

Dos años pasaron y todos continuaron con sus vidas, siguieron sus propios caminos con miras siempre al futuro, sin embargo, la historia del joven faraón que salvó al mundo quedó grabada en sus memorias. Ninguno había podido olvidarlo.

Yugi y Joey habían seguido en el mundo de los duelos. Ambos eran reconocidos duelistas, siendo el primero considerado como el mejor duelista del mundo. Joey por su parte, había aceptado a regañadientes y entre gruñidos el tercer lugar después de perder contra Kaiba en el último torneo.

Tristán en cambio había optado, aunque sonase increíble, por seguir la carrera de docencia, siguiendo claro a la hermana de Joey, quien había elegido esa carrera con antelación. Aun así, el castaño no había abandonado los duelos.

Tea, por su parte, no había renunciado al sueño de ser bailarina, es más, poco después de graduarse de la escuela había ingresado en una de las más importantes academias de baile existentes en ciudad Domino. Su meta sin embargo, era más alta todavía. Algún día llegaría a USA.

Cada uno había seguido un rumbo distinto, sin embargo, al menos una vez al mes se reunían para ponerse al corriente de todo, compartir anécdotas y revivir momentos divertidos que permanecían guardados en sus memorias.

Entre burlas, juegos y bromas, Tristán y Joey no podían evitar recordar a Atem durante las reuniones que tenían en la casa de Yugi, quien, por su parte, se limitaba siempre a sonreír, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se formaba cada vez que el nombre del faraón era mencionado. Minutos después, las bromas volvían, pero el vacío siempre estaba allí, presente, acompañándolos junto al recuerdo de su desaparecido amigo.

Yugi también lo recordaba continuamente. Si bien había madurado gracias a él y contaba ahora con la seguridad y la sabiduría necesaria para batirse solo en un duelo, no podía evitar recordarlo al usar la baraja que por tanto tiempo compartieron. La historia del faraón había concluido y la suya apenas estaba dando comienzo, no dudaba de ello, pero el recuerdo de su viejo amigo lo acompañaría siempre.

Era Tea, sin embargo, quien lo recordaba con mayor frecuencia. Aquella vez en el barco hubieron tantas cosas que quiso decirle, palabras que quedaron atoradas en su garganta y dispersas en su memoria, creando en más de una ocasión posibles escenarios que nunca se dieron. Lo extrañaba, quizá incluso más que el mismo Yugi y, a pesar de haber continuado con su vida y el sueño de ser bailarina, no podía apartar de su mente aquella escueta frase que reverberaba siempre en sus oídos cada vez que la nostalgia la atacaba: _"Que tal sí… "_

Eran tardes como aquellas, en donde la puesta de sol pintaba el cielo con matices anaranjados, que los recuerdos atacaban. En más de una ocasión había podido vislumbrar a su lado al joven faraón apoyando en una baranda, mirando con determinación al amplio mar que se alzaba frente a ellos en donde tuviese lugar aquella "cita" que ella tanto atesoraba en su memoria, sin embargo, la visión era fugaz y pronto la imagen desaparecía.

Lo extrañaba, sí, mucho a decir a verdad; el faraón, tan distinto de Yugi y tan parecido a la vez, fue alguien importante en su vida y lo seguiría siendo a pesar de los años, sin embargo, aquello no la detenía. Debía seguir adelante y luchar por sus sueños; no desperdiciaría la vida que con tanto sacrificio Atem les había regalado.

Apoyada en la baranda como estaba, la castaña inhaló un poco de oxígeno, reteniéndolo brevemente en sus pulmones antes de librarlo lentamente; acto seguido, palmeó sus mejillas, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento para sí misma. Sus clases de baile comenzaban en media hora y debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, por lo que, a paso rápido a pesar de los zapatos de tacón, la castaña se alejó del lugar.

Un pequeño grupo de personas llegó al lugar poco después, parejas en su mayoría, quienes disfrutaban de la romántica puesta de sol que frente a ellos se alzaba, sin embargo, de entre todos, una solitaria silueta se distinguía apenas entre la multitud. Apoyó luego los brazos en la misma baranda en la que, hasta hace un par de minutos, la castaña estuvo; pronto, en su rostro se dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa, mientras de sus labios brotaba una sola frase.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez…

Sus piernas dolían. Después de haber corrido hasta la academia y soportar el regaño por haber llegado tarde, lo que le esperó en clase fue un muy duro y riguroso entrenamiento, el mismo que dejó en sus piernas un ligero temblor que, aún después de terminada la clase, no había podido controlar. Exhausta y adolorida, la castaña optó por volver a casa lo más pronto que le fuera posible, añorando una ducha y la calidez de su cama. Pensando en eso estaba cuando, de repente y en medio de las concurridas calles de la ciudad, un sujeto pasó a su lado, arranchando de sus manos el bolso que llevaba consigo.

La palabra "Ladrón" escapó de su boca mientras hacía acopió de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en las piernas para perseguirlo. Su dinero, el que apenas había cobrado en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía, estaba en aquel bolso y no podía perderlo. Aceleró entonces el paso y, chocando con varias personas en el camino, se abrió paso entre las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, viendo con frustración como el sujeto estaba ya bastante lejos después de haber empujado a quienes quisieron detenerlo.

Los tacones tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda al correr y, a pesar de los bonitos que le parecieron cuando los compró, en ese momento los maldijo con todas su fuerzas, sobre todo, después de que el taco de uno de ellos se rompiera.

Estando al borde de la vereda para eludir a la mayor parte de los transeúntes cuando se le rompió el tacón, estuvo a punto de caer a la autopista. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. ¿Era así como moriría? Después de haber enfrentado peligros inimaginables, de ver la oscuridad más aterradora en el reino de las sombras, y de haber ayudado a un joven faraón a salvar el mundo… ¿Moriría de aquella forma tan absurda? ¡No era justo!

Y ciertamente no lo era, pero las cosas se habían dado de esa manera. Caería a la autopista, se golpearía la cabeza y n automóvil la golpearía, sí, esa era lo que ocurriría, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Contrariamente a sus suposiciones, la absurda muerte no llegó, solo un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho y luego, el pequeño golpe de su espalda contra el pecho de alguien.

Estaba aturdida, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Pasó de ser asaltada a estar cayendo de la vereda, luego, de estar a punto de morir a ser salvada por un desconocido, y ahora…

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Aquella voz hizo que todo intento por aclarar sus pensamientos quedase en eso, en un mero intento. Su cuerpo se tensó en una mezcla de expectativa e incredulidad, mientras su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró a niveles considerablemente altos. El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar por un momento y fue incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Era acaso una cruel alucinación de su cerebro? El miedo de que así fuese le impedía voltear, sin embargo, el sujeto, preocupado como sonaba, no tardó en tomarla de los hombros, buscando tal vez cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo supo. Aquel inconfundible peinado, aquella voz grave, no había lugar dudas, era él. No sabía cómo ni por que estaba frente a ella y, sinceramente, aquel detalle carecía de importancia en aquel momento. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los ajenos, ambos destilando incredulidad; ella oscilando entre la emoción y el llanto, él claramente sorprendido. Ninguno esperaba aquel imposible encuentro.

-Atem… regresaste…

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Chiquito, como el primer capítulo de la mayoría de mis fics, es una mala costumbre que tengo X'D_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Debería continuarlo o abandonarlo en el reino de las sombras? (?)Sé que es cortito pero es solo por el capítulo introductorio, los siguientes serán más largos. ¡Palabra de escritora! :3  
Y bueno… no me queda mucho por decir, sólo que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Atem no apareció de la nada, todo tiene una explicación X'D  
Y ahora si me voy, que el deber llama. Hasta la próxima *w*/_


End file.
